


That's Okay

by thesunmetmoon



Series: Gyuhao ABO Fan/Idol AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Mentioned past rape/non-con, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Minghao, the once most popular Omega idol, is now living peacefully with his Alpha mate, Mingyu. When a new family member coming to their way, will it be a blessing or a curse?—omake of my Gyuhao ABO idol/fan twitter fic
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhao ABO Fan/Idol AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	That's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is an omake I made for my Gyuhao ABO idol/fan twitter fic that I cross posted to here, so sorry if it does not make any sense lol. That's Okay by D.O.

* * *

_The memories that fill our hands is our precious story_

* * *

It was another day of his concert. Xu Minghao, who was once a very famous rising idol and now had already settled himself as a professional artist, was checking on his appearance for the last time at the back stage with all the makeup noonas. They put some more lipstick on his nether lip as it had fade away quite a bit. A little brush of blush and he was good to go.

Seokmin and all the other crews monitored from the camera control panel. Minghao was at the peak of his condition. When the camera zoomed in, there, blatantly laid on his neck juncture, was a mating mark; big and permanent and definitely barking at other Alphas to back the hell up. The mark was even angry red, telling the silent story of a recent reclaiming. _Mingyu was_ **that** _possesive with his Omega, huh?_ Seokmin chuckled.

Well, not that anyone would complain, anyway. The couple was pretty much out in the open since Minghao's public proposal a year ago and all of Minghao's fans were already familiar with their idol's mate, as Mingyu could easily be seen on VIP seat, watching and cheering on his mate on stage. Even more, the fans _loved_ it; loved them and their Cinderella-like story. How a mere fan like Mingyu could end up with his one and only ultimate bias. Although there were ups and downs, and some bad memories of when they grew apart, all in all, everything that's well ended well.

Now, Minghao could perform without having to keep their relationship a secret. Now, Mingyu could throw his mate a flying kiss everytime Minghao looked at his direction and winked (and set off loud screaming from his fans who was sitting behind Mingyu).

Now, everyone felt happy and—

" _Urgh_ —"

Suddenly, on the screen, Minghao covered his mouth with his palm. He lost his balance and fell onto sitting position there on the stage. All the fans gasped in shock. The crews back stage did too. It took them a few seconds to recover before Seokmin gave commands to all medic team. They rushed out with proper equipment.

But all of them were not quick enough for Kim Mingyu, who was already there on stage with his mate. When Minghao made the first peculiar movement, the Alpha automatically jumped over the barrier and ran with all his might towards Minghao. With his big and tall built, it was a piece of cake for Mingyu to crawl up to the stage. He ignored everyone and everything there, focused only on Minghao.

"Hao?? What happened?? You okay, babe??" he hugged his Omega, laid limp in both his arms. Mingyu caressed Minghao's cheek so soft, so cautious as if the Omega was a delicate, fragile flower. If Minghao was strong enough, he would immediately shove his Alpha right away. He hated to be treated like an Omega so damn much. Mingyu knew his mate's personality the most. But, instead, Minghao merely closed his eyes and _whined_.

Mingyu stopped stroking his cheek.

_Minghao fucking whined._

"Babe?" he asked, full of confusion. Right at that time, Seokmin and medic team came. They tried to take Minghao for further examination at the back stage, but Mingyu, dreaded by his mate who's slowly losing consciousness, growled dangerously at all of them. They abruptly stopped, knowing fully well not to invoke the mated Alpha's anger more than this.

It was Seokmin who kept the chaos from breaking. He soothed Mingyu by acting low, suppressing his own Alpha scent as not to rile him up more, and asking tenderly to let the knowledgeable people took care of his mate. With a heavy heart, Mingyu agreed, but he insisted to bring his mate by himself towards the back stage. Seokmin let him, as well as the other crews. It was the best compromise they could take.

As soon as they moved, Seokmin took over the concert. He apologized to the audience and asking for their understanding. There were so many shouts of concern for their beloved idol. Seokmin thanked them and promised them that they would make sure Minghao was okay with all their capabilities.

Back stage, Mingyu watched in deep worry how the medic team tried their best to bring Minghao to consciousness. They checked him thoroughly. As there were so many people, Mingyu turned his back and prayed in silent. He was alright. Minghao was alright last night. He was alright this morning. He remembered Minghao said he suddenly felt dizziness, and Mingyu interrogated him about it, but then he said the dizziness was gone. It was just an instant moment.

_Oh God...if anything happens to my Omega..._

Kim Mingyu closed his eyes, praying from the bottom of his heart.

"Mingyu," Seokmin's rushed voice startled him. "How's he?"

"They're still checking him," his own voice sounded hoarse.

"Was he okay before?"

"...He was dizzy for a second or two. This morning. I asked him, told him to take medicine or go to doctor but he said it was gone, just like that."

_If anything happens..._

"Hao...Hao will be okay, right? Seokkie?"

A form of tears emerged at the corner of the Alpha's eyes. Seokmin could not say anything but sighing heavily.

"I hope so, Gyu, I really hope so..."

* * *

_All the unspoken worries_

_All the deeply paved scars_

* * *

"Excuse me..."

" _YES??_ " both men simultaneously replied.

They turned their heads to meet a surprised face of one of the medic team. She looked apologetic, triggering all bad assumptions inside Mingyu's head.

"About Minghao-ssi,"

Mingyu already took a step forward.

"Oi, Gyu-"

" _Congratulations!_ "

His step was halted. He looked at the female medic staff as if she was crazy. Seokmin, too, was dumbfounded. The staff just smiled even more wider, radiating with happiness.

"He is not sick or anything, Mingyu-ssi, please don't worry!"

Her voice was cheery.

"He's just pregnant."

* * *

_I cried with you, I laughed with you_

* * *

Minghao woke up to the sound of someone crying and drips of tears on the back of his hand. His eyelids opened slowly, trying to make sure of his own whereabouts.

"...where..."

" _Babe_ ," suddenly, Mingyu's face filled his view. A messed up, snotty and teary, albeit handsome, face. "Hao. Hao. It's me. Are you okay, baby? How do you feel? Babe, please answer me..."

He smiled weakly. Hand went up to touch his Alpha's cheek. "Stop crying. You look like shit...," he laughed softly. "I'm okay, baby. It's just that...I don't know, I suddenly feel weak and everything just went black..."

"You're pregnant."

"...and I couldn't stand properly, like I've no strength to..."

"Hao," Mingyu grabbed his face. "Babe. You're pregnant."

.........

"...what?"

"We're gonna have a pup together."

"......"

"Hao?"

"... _Oh_."

Mingyu gulped silently. He remembered how his Omega was devastated by the thought of someone claiming him, as far as kicking Mingyu out of his life. Deep down, Mingyu was afraid that Minghao did not want this baby. Maybe, maybe it was for the best to just abort—

Minghao placed both his hands on his still flat tummy.

"I see. So there's someone here now."

To Mingyu's surprise, the Omega smiled genuinely. Eyes lit up with apparent sparkle.

" _Our child_."

Mingyu wanted to cry again right then and there.

"Yes...," the Alpha heaved that word heavily. Voice cracked by the overwhelming emotion. He was so, so afraid, the minute that female medic staff announced his Omega's pregnancy. Minghao was not like any other Omega. This could bring back, if not bigger, mess, just like the one back then, when Mingyu was blinded by lust for the Omega in heat that he claimed Minghao out of his will. He was so afraid of Minghao's reaction when he found out he's pregnant, but now, he could not be even happier. "Yours and mine."

"I've been waiting for this, so I can tell you to get me a banana in ketchup in the middle of the night," the Omega's eyes glittered playfully. "I'll be using you to your limit, Alpha."

Mingyu could not help but laugh. "I'm at your mercy then, my Omega...," he whispered, before kissing his mate tenderly.

* * *

_I had high hopes for you_

_I was pained because of you_

* * *

Seokmin came out later on with a bright smile towards Minghao's worried fans and, quickly, their worry changed to cheers and claps of congratulations. Soon, their beloved idol would bring a mini version of him and his mate and they would support him just the same.

Because he was Xu Minghao.

Their pride. Their love.

Their best friend.

* * *

_I spilled out my all and love you_

* * *


End file.
